


Empty Streets And Light Nights

by star-spectre (starspectre)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, I will tag it as I go because of spoilers, M/M, The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/star-spectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the game the last of us</p><p>Kylo and Hux meet in the fireflies HQ and travel together through the town that is crowded with inflicted people that are just waiting to get their teeth on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Kylo Ren, then known as Ben Solo lived together with his parents in a small village as it started.

 

"Mommy what's happening?"

Ben had asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing the sleep of his eyes and clutching to the jacket that belonged to his father.

"It's okay Ben go pack your bag we're gonna do a night trip yeah?"

Sirens ringed in the distance and Leia looked from Ben to the window where a police car raced down the street.

 

 

Armitage Hux, was with his father on the way back to his mother and they got stuck on the road.

 

"Farther I'm tired."

Muttered Hux under his breath and nearly nodded off again. The street was going awfully slow and he spent the day tensed up under the sharp eyes of his farther.

"We will be home soon now quiet I need to concentrate on the road."

Hux nodded again and closed his eyes only for seconds, having at least some rest, then the car stopped fully and his father

swore he opened his eyes again and saw the people who started to run towards them, slipping past the car.

 

_They both knew that something was wrong._

_They both met in the headquarter of the fireflies 20 years later._

_Both with secrets they wanna keep in the dark._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of explaining and a first meeting

20 years later

 

Its raining since three days without any sight of clear sky, Armitage has found shelter in an old empty office building and is sleeping peacefully, well as peacefully as one could then the world went to shit and a virus is spreading faster than a bullet drives through a Stalkers fungus parts.

 

He wakes up then he felt a sudden splash water in his face, whirling up he check his surrounding and looked than up, the roof that was looking dangerously close to coming down finally gave in and sent down one hell of masses of rainwater on him. He is lucky he hasn't been crushed by the roof that was crashing down and laying now next him, how he slept through that was a good question.

 

“Great, time to pack up and go elsewhere.”

 

He grunts and gathers his things, a bag that holds barely together at the seams and a self made bow, the few arrows he that are left are covered in blood, dirt or simply close to breaking if he would put any weight to them while drawing his bow, he made a mental note to find tape or anything that could help stabilizing them.

 

Leaning around the corner of the building he sees two Stage 1 infected and sighs quietly, at least they were easier to deal with if it was a Bloater, an fully developed infected person, he would be dead for sure, seeing one time how it ripped someone's jaw off their face was terrible enough. He could deal with Runners. They were easier, still human looking, but that less dangerous than the others.

 

He holds still and listens if there is more than just the two Runners, in the distant he hears a Clicker, great just what he needed, these basterd are annoying to deal with considering they react to the slightest noise. Keeping his head low he makes his way out the building making his way to the web of alleys and thanks the rain for silencing his steps. Hux hears a roaring in the distance and holds still, it gets closer to him and he manages just in time to hide behind a broken wall. Looking over the wall he spots a tank and sighs, this is just what he needed if they grab him he is probably more fucked than infected grabbing him. 

The light that suddenly flashes in his eyes makes him squint, blinking twice he shields his eyes and let's out a quiet huff when he get pressed against the wall. 

“A bit scrawny for a bandit aren't we? We can give you shelter at a military point,  so move it before we put a bullet in your head.” a voice sneers muffled by the mask that the person is wearing. 

Hux curses under his breath and follows the order considering he really didn't want to give the military an excuse to waste bullets then they can use them on the real problems crawling on the city. 

getting shoved into the van that is behind the tank he spots another person and raises his hand in greeting. 

“You look like shit.” 

is the reply and he immediately regrets it again. 

“Try surviving on the streets without a gang and runners here and we will talk again.” hux mutteres back. 

“Done that, got caught raiding the bandits south from here, the mall? Name is Kylo Ren. “

Kylo, if that was even his real name, holds out his hand towards hux, who slowly takes it and shakes it. 

“Armitage Hux, that was you who took them out?  thanks to that I could sleep there for a week.”

he decides to give Kylo an all over and notices the wildly thrown together outfit he is sporting, grey long sleeve and a black shirt over it, ripped jeans and loosely tied boots, probably stolen by one of the dead soldiers around here.

“Hux as in,-”

“Yes that. although that was my father and not me, I never got the chance to get to that.”

“Oh, well I'm sure the military can help out.”

hux smiles thin at that reply. 

“We will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr nomourners-nofuneral.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow look im writing again for this, i had a few struggles with it due some matter  
> again comments would be appreciated and so would be kudos

The truck comes to an abrupt stop and Kylo stirs on the other side, blinking a few times he looks towards the driver cabin from the truck and then to the rattling on the door.

“Get moving we don’t have all day.” one of the people say and Hux complies, if a bit annoyed by that. They are in a district near the main city, mostly overgrown by the greens and other florals. Hux blinks at the building and gets shoved to the entrance, hearing the low grumble from behind him tells Hux that Kylo doesn’t like it either, getting told what to do.  
Then again who does, he surely doesn’t.  
The building looks as rotten as the other he has seen, Hux gets lead further in.  
Books pile on the side of the rooms if the windows aren’t barricaded.   
They pause in front a two winged door and got told to wait there.  
Kylo shuffles a bit and looks around. “Looks well kept.” he mumbles and brushes his hair out of the face.  
Hux turns to him and hums, 

“Not better than the other buildings. I mean, the try to barricade with books.”  
Kylo snorts, shuffling next to him.  
“At least they stay warm in winter.” he quirked an eyebrow at Hux, smiling thinly.  
Before Hux can answer the door in front of them opens again and an older man emerges from the room, two guards behind him.  
“Good day, you may call me Snoke.” he looks at Hux, then eyes Kylo,something like regnorizing flickering across his face faintly.  
Not trustworthy. Hux mentally notes but perks up at the following sentence.  
“Haven’t seen someone taking out a bloater with nothing but a kitchen knife and surviving it before. That's impressive.”  
Kylo shrugs only.  
“You learn a thing or two in 20 years on this hell.”  
Snoke nods slowly, agreeing with that.

“Wait-” Hux interrupts ignoring the displeased glare snoke gave him. Fuck that guy.  
“You took out a Bloater, just like that?” he looks over at Kylo, seems like under the loose clothes is more than he thought would be.  
“Yeah, was a pain in the ass to-”  
“And not got bitten?!” Hux falls into Kylos word and genuinely is impressed at that.  
“Yeah.” now Kylo has a faint blush at the tips of his ears, barely visible under his curtain of hair.

Snoke looks between them, then coughs discreetly,  
“Well if the gentleman would have a minute now.”  
He leads them in the room behind him and sits down on the old chair, which creaks softly.  
Hux follows slowly and notices how the guard get more antsy, finger closer to the triggers of the guns.  
“I have an offer for both of you.” Snoke says after they have settled on the broken chairs.  
“I'm not working for anyone.” Gylo huffs and starts to get up again  
“Maybe listen first?” Hux says, if he doesn’t like it he still can say no, turning to the other he freezes, the guards have their guns drawn pointing them at both of them.  
Kylo stands still and kicks the chair away from the spot, seeming like he rather stands now.  
“Okay I’m listening.”

Snoke only smiles mildly, like he wasn’t just about to have two men killed just because one of them didn’t want to do something for him.  
“There is this Medical resource Center, in the north I’m sure you are aware of it. Our supplies are getting short and we can’t afford to leave these people here alone, having established here somewhat of a small town.” Snoke goes on, after watching them both for a moment.  
“So your picking up strays to do that?” Hux scoffs, that's a smart move, if dangerous one too.  
“More like people we have been watching for some time now.”  
“Doesn’t mean that if we get the supplies we will get them to you does it? Isn’t it a bit dangerous to do?” Kylo chirps up and shifts on his spot.  
“We have reasons to believe you will come back.”  
Hux raises an eyebrow, there would be no reason for him. His family is dead and he doesn’t have a partner either.  
“Which would be?” he asks nonetheless.  
Snoke hums, “I believe that you want to know that rather in private. Gentlemen.”  
The guards starts to move but Kylo already spins on his heel and exists the room.  
Hux looks at the older man and waits for an answer.  
“Well?”

“For you, it would be you dear brother. He is fine and all, currently in one of your medical places.”   
Hux face grows pale, that's not possible. Techie would never have made it alone all the way here. He opens his mouth only to close it again.  
“I want to see him.”  
“Can’t allow that unless you say yes.” Snoke smiles politely at him, surely that man has been a businessman before it all went to shit.  
“Fine.”  
He gets up and eyes the weapon of the guards, quickly. They're Not even loaded. It was a bluff. As he gets out the room Kylo looks up from the book pile he was crouching in front.  
“You should listen to him.” Hux says and stalks outside, not that he would go anywhere far anyway.  
Whatever conversation this Snoke and Kylo had, it took longer than Hux’s.

It’s late in the afternoon, then Kylo emerges from the backroom and pulls Hux towards the other side of the street.  
“We gonna do this. I don’t care if you said yes but we need to do this” Kylo rambles and looks back at the building.  
Hux frowns, whatever Snoke said must have been pretty important to him.

“Fine. we need ammunition first though.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can fine me at tumblr: nomourners-nofuneral come talk to me about this au or kylux in general Im always happy to talk about them


End file.
